


As You Wish

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman Imagine, F/M, Red Hood Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: The Red Hood tangles with some of Poison Ivy's Toxin. What happens when you try to patch him up after?





	As You Wish

The clock on the oven says 1:45 a.m. when the water for your tea comes to boil. You pour a generous amount into your favorite mug over the top of your Earl Grey teabag.

After you set a timer for four minutes, you head to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. You weren’t injured in any way, but your roommate could come home with a few dings after his night at work.

As you pull the kit down from the cabinet, the thought of how many times you had done this exact routine washes over you. You had been friends with Jason Todd since you were 13. You met just after he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. 

You were inseparable and would do anything for one another. You were there when he became Robin, you were there when he died, you were there when he came back, and you were there when he was looking for a roommate. 

You thought moving in together would be a great idea since you already knew one another’s habits, both good and bad. The one thing you hadn’t taken into account was how much strain it would put on your heart.

Over the year of living together, you realized that you loved Jason as much more than a friend, but quickly understood that your feelings probably weren’t reciprocated. The vigilante lifestyle didn’t lend itself to significant others, and Jason had always seemed to take interest in prettier girls. So here you stood between a rock and a hard place. 

The sound of the timer brings you out of your reverie. You pad down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Once your tea is exactly the way you like it, you head for the dining area. You set the kit on the table and sip from the cup. It had only been about five minutes of waiting before you saw Jason hoist himself into the apartment through the window. 

You gave him a once over as he headed toward the chair across from you. Several different lacerations were oozing slightly on his arm and torso. 

“Damn Jay, you look like you were rode hard and put up wet. What fabulous Gotham villain did that?” 

He takes off his helmet and mask setting them both on the table. “Ivy, and her… ivy. I got hoisted up in the air by a particularly thorny bastard.”

“That’s fun. Let’s get this party started, shall we?” You say as you pull the chair closer and pat the seat. “You will have to lose the shirt first though.”

“That’s awfully forward, Y/N. You should at least buy a man dinner first,” he said as he removed the aforementioned article of clothing. 

He scooted the chair closer to you, a little closer than what you actually needed but you didn’t mind. It did give you the opportunity to get a closer look at the injuries. 

“A lot of these are superficial, shouldn’t need more than cleaning and a bandage. There are about three that will need a few stitches though. Where do you want to start?” 

“Let’s get the big ones done first, that way I don’t have to worry about bleeding out everywhere.”

You turn back to the first aid kit with a laugh, “Ever the drama queen. Lean forward I’ll start with the one on your shoulder.” 

Jason does as you instruct while you work on threading the needle. After you have finished you turn around with the antiseptic and almost smash your face into Jason’s. 

“A little personal space goes a long way buddy,” you say as you push his forehead back with the palm or your hand. “This is gonna sting.” 

He lets out a small hiss when the gauze touches the wound. You place it back on the table and grab the threaded needle and small pair of forceps.

You lean forward and begin to stitch. Jason grunts a bit at the first few but becomes comfortable after a few seconds. You fall into a relaxed silence while you work. 

All of a sudden you notice a weight on your knee. You glance down from stitching to see Jason’s hand just resting there. It isn’t bothersome so you turn your attention back to his shoulder. 

After five minutes or so you have finished your first round of stitches and are about half way through the second set. That’s when you can feel his thumb start moving in small circles on the inside of your knee. The small action sends a shiver up your spine, but you hide the action by clearing your throat. 

A torn feeling washes over you. You love the attention he’s giving you and it sets off a flicker of hope in your heart, but you also know that something is more than likely wrong with Jason since usually he just sat in the chair with a bottle of Jack swearing up a storm.

“Something wrong, gorgeous?” 

Your heart leaps at the term of endearment. 

“Huh…oh uh nope. Just a frog in my throat. All good now.” 

You take that second to look up at Jason’s face. You notice that his normally solid blue irises are outlined with a bright magenta color. And that’s when it hits you. Last week Tim had told you they had detected a new strain of Ivy’s pheromones, and Jason must have gotten hit with some while they were fighting with the redhead. 

You finished up the second wound and pulled back from Jason. 

“The last one is on your side, you have to sit on the table so I can see it. Cause there’s no way in hell I’m sitting on the floor.” 

“As you wish.” 

Your breath catches and you look up at him. The smirk on his face answers the question you had running through your head. He said that on purpose, or as much as on purpose he can get while under the influence of Ivy. Those words are famous in your favorite film, The Princess Bride. They were the main character’s way of saying I love you to his leading lady. 

Don’t get caught up Y/N, he’s not acting on his own emotions right now. 

You turn back to his side and begin the routine for the third and final time. Since Jason’s arm had nowhere to go while you stitched he gingerly placed it on top of your head similar to when he would use you as an armrest while waiting around. 

You are just about finished when you feel Jason’s hand come close to your face.

“Have I ever told you how much I like your hair? The way it shines in the sun, and looks great all the time, even when you throw it up into that messy bun thing,” he says while sticking a stray piece behind your ear. 

You tie the knot in the thread as he moves his hand to your face. “Or how much I love your eyes, the crisp shade of Y/E/C is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. The way they light up and sparkle when you laugh or smile,” he says while running his thumb up and down your cheek.

You close your eyes and lean into his touch.

“And don’t get me started on that smile,” he says with a chuckle. The specifics of the situation hit you like a ton of bricks and you snap up from the chair.

“There. All done and ready to go. I should probably clean up all this mess, and I’m sure you’re tired and probably want to shower…” 

Your mile a minute rambling gets cut off by Jason’s crashing his lips on yours. A second of shock passes and then you’re returning the kiss with the same amount of fervor, your arms landing on his chest. 

After a few moments though Ivy creeps into your thoughts again. You curse the botanist turned rogue as you shove Jason lightly with your hands. 

“No, no. As much as I want this to be a real thing, you are not thinking clearly, Jay; Ivy’s pheromones are making you think you love me. And my heart can’t handle the rejection that will come when they wear off,” you say as you turn on you heel heading towards your room. 

You only manage to get a few steps away before you feel a hand on your wrist. Jason spins you around to face him. 

“Y/N look at me.”

With a shake of your head your eye stay looking at your purple fuzzy socks and Jason’s combat boots. You feel a hand under your chin nudging you to look up. 

“Please look at me.” 

Your head is tilted up but you keep your eyes squinted shut. 

“Stubborn Jackass.” 

Your eyes popped open at this and you sling back, “Smelly ogre!”

“There she is!” Jason says with a laugh. 

“Shit,” you say with a huff. “The pull of the inside joke was just too strong.” 

“Now that your eyes are open, take a good look at my face.” 

“Whatever,” you say and begin to scan his features. Everything looked the same, his white streak was still the same, the smug grin just begging to be slapped off was still in place, he eyes were still as blue as ev-his eyes! They were back to their normal state of blue. 

“The pheromones wore off.”

“The pheromones wore off about half way through stitching the third cut. I realized that’s why you were probably acting as stiff as you were, so I took a chance. I’m hoping based on your little reaction outburst to the kiss that it was a chance well taken…” 

You pause for a second mulling things over. “So, everything you said, was coming from you? And not some Ivy induced Jason?” 

“Every word. Cross my heart and hope to die…again.” 

You let out a strangled noise, “Oh. My. God. You and the dying jokes, you’re lucky I love you, Todd, otherwise I would have left a long time ago, and you’d be a bitter bachelor.” 

He laughed at your remark but stopped short, “Wait. So, you actually like me?”

You nod. 

“And I like you.” You could just see the hamster start turning in his head. “We like each other. We. Like. Each. Other. WE LIKE EACH OTHER!” 

He was all but screaming in delight when you put your finger over his lips.

“Yes, dear. I think we’ve established that. Now will you shut up and kiss me?” 

He smirked a bit as he moved your hand from his face. 

“As you wish.”


End file.
